


Hunter/Hunted

by Cassiel16



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark, F/F, Gothic, Human Bella, Hunter Bella, Lesbian Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampire Alice, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel16/pseuds/Cassiel16
Summary: The land is plagued with all manner of creatures. Werewolves, trolls, ghouls, vampires to name a few. Isabella is a Hunter, part of an order tasked with slaying these creatures to prevent their infection from spreading. While out on a hunt, she meets Alice, a vampire. A creature that Isabella has spent her entire life training to hunt and kill. The problem is that Alice has saved her life and says that Isabella is now indebted to her. A debt that Alice is making sure Isabella pays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoboy I don't even know my friends. It just came to me. Unlike the damn summary, holy hell. Anyway, I think this is going to be a oneshot? Probably. Let me know what you think, and thank you for giving it a whirl!! :D

“Isabella!” I look up in time to see the beast lunge for me. I side-step the attack and bring my silver sword down, separating the werewolf’s head from its body. A growl that’s more of a roar pulls my attention from the beheaded creature. The alpha werewolf charges at me, his size shaking the ground with every stride. I draw my sword across my body in defense but before he reaches me I hear the tell-tale whistling of crossbow bolts. The creature slams into the ground and skids stopping only inches from me, two bolts protruding from his grotesque head. My companion jogs up to the body, drawing his sword, and inspects it. He carefully removes the bolts before beheading the alpha.

“Did you not use silver?” I ask lightly, wiping the blood and filth from my blade.

“I did, but it is best to be certain. We were paid to kill these creatures, it would do us well to make sure that they are dead, unless you want to repeat what happened last time?” My head snaps up and I feel my lip curl.

“That’s enough, Elias. The past is in the past, there’s no need to bring up mistakes that have been learned from.” A big black stallion canters up to us, his rider almost as impressive in stature as he.

“Of course, Sir Geoffrey.” Elias bows his head, arm coming across his chest in salute. I fight the urge to roll my eyes but Geoffrey turns his silver gaze to me anyway, his brows coming together and the corners of his mouth dip down.

“Isabella. You’re bleeding.” I look down at my torn leathers that are stained with my blood. Elias steps away from me quickly and draws one of his crossbows. I stick my hands up and move away from him.

“It’s a scratch, not a bite.” I say quickly, gaze flickering between Elias and Geoffrey.

“Elias?” Geoffrey asks calmly and I try to swallow some of my fear. Elias’s eyes move to Geoffrey for a second before landing on me again.

“I—I don’t know. I didn’t see, we got split up.” I swallow again.

“It’s a scratch, nothing more, I swear!” Geoffrey studies me a moment before dismounting his horse and walking slowly towards me.

“Elias, other side. Crossbow trained on her, if you would be so kind.” Elias doesn’t respond but does as he’s told. Geoffrey takes my sword, dagger, and crossbow from me, leaving me my leather armor, cloak, and belt. “Remove your armor.” With shaking hands I remove my leather chest piece, tossing it to the side as Geoffrey inspects the wound. “The blood has clotted so the wound isn’t from the alpha. How long have you been hunting?”

“We hunted an entire small pack, sir.” My voice is rough and I have to clear it to be heard. “We’ve been fighting since midnight.” Silver eyes flick up to my own before moving back down to my wound again.

“Has Isabella been acting different, Elias.”

“No, just a little distracted is all.” Elias’s voice is flat and his gaze is empty, hardened. Geoffrey hums and moves his hands to my head, the fingers of his right hand grasping my skull almost painfully as the fingers on his left trace over my face. He lifts my upper lip and then pulls down my eyelids, studying both closely, checking for hair loss, reddened gums, elongated teeth, and changes in shape and color of the eyes. Without a word he removes his hands from me and wipes them on his cloak.

“You show no signs of lycanthropy, but I can’t be certain if your wound is that of claw or tooth. You know what must be done.” Ice spreads through my veins and I immediately turn to face Elias. “You knew that this could happen, all Hunters do. I’m sorry, Isabella, but we can’t let you become one of those that we hunt.” He mounts his horse and faces me. “Your sacrifice will be remembered. Elias, take care of it.” With that Geoffrey urges his horse forward and it’s only seconds until they are swallowed by the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Isabella.” Elias says quietly behind me and panic floods my system.

“Elias, no, I wasn’t bitten!”

“Sir Geoffrey has ordered it.” Elias’s voice is somber, but his eyes are hard.

“Elias, please.”

“I can’t risk it. I’d just have to hunt you down later.” He raises his crossbow and the hopelessness of the situation hits me, my shoulders sag and I drop my hands.

“Okay, just… not your crossbow. Please, use my sword?” Elias studies me for a moment before lowering his crossbow with a sigh.

“Alright. On your knees, Isabella.” I turn away from him and drop to my knees. I hear my sword being unsheathed and Elias’s footsteps approaching. “Isabella, you have been bitten by a werewolf. The laws of the land and of the order demand that you be slain lest you spread the infection. Your service with the Hunters will not be forgotten and our brothers and sisters will continue our duty in your name. May your soul rest in peace.” I shut my eyes and wait for the blow, I know that I won’t feel anything but I’m still scared of the pain. I hear him take in a deep breath and I feel him lift the sword above his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispers quietly and I expect there to be nothing, but there’s a slight rustle, thud, and snap behind me and after a moment I open my eyes; I’m still in the forest and not paradise as I expected.

“You order types are always so dramatic.” A light voice says from behind me and I lunge forward, grabbing my discarded dagger and rolling to my feet. The stranger watches me from the shadows and laughs when I raise my dagger. “So theatrical.” It sighs and I glance at Elias, his neck clearly broken.

“Stay back, you have interrupted official Hunter business and you have killed one of us. By law you are to be taken in to the Hunter stronghold and tried for your crime.” The stranger laughs, her (as I had assumed) voice light and surprisingly beautiful.

“Ah, and what a fair trial I’m sure it would be.”

“You murdered him in cold blood.” I say, venom lacing my tone. Elias and I didn’t see eye-to-eye all the time, but he was my brother in arms and my hunting partner.

“He was about to murder you. I wouldn’t call that cold blood.” The woman says, all amusement gone from her voice. “As a matter of fact,” she says, her voice lowering almost to a purr, “I think this means that you owe your life to me.” The woman steps forward into the moonlight and I almost drop my dagger at the sheer terror that races through me. She clicks her tongue and steadily, predatorily, moves closer. “I can think of a few ways for you to repay me.” She smiles and her teeth gleam in the moonlight.

“Stay back, creature!” I say, scrambling for the holy water on my belt.

“Creature? That’s awfully rude. The…things you slayed earlier, “ she gestures to the dead werewolves with a disgusted look, “are creatures. I, my dear,” she presses forward and I move backwards, coating my blade in the holy water, “am a vampire.” She isn’t even done speaking when she has me pressed up against a tree, dagger knocked out of my hand and holy water forgotten on the ground.

This close, I can see all of her features. Her eyes are a bright, crimson red. Her skin is as pale as the moon itself, almost glowing in the moonlight. Her teeth are white and dripping from the elongated canines. Her hair is short, not touching her shoulders, and set in spikes. The only part about her that isn’t intimidating is her height, she is almost a head shorter than I, and yet I am immobilized by fear.

“You owe me.” She says darkly, nose brushing my throat and I can’t breathe. “And I collect my debts.” She runs her tongue from the collar of my tunic to the base of my jaw.

“You,” my voice breaks and I have to swallow to speak again,” you can’t drink from me, creature. I am infected with lycanthropy.” The creature pulls away, expression amused.

“I really must insist that you not call me creature. I am nothing like the likes of their kind. If you are going to call me anything, I would prefer it be Alice.” She studies me for a moment. “Besides, I would not have gone to the trouble of saving you had you actually been infected. You are no werewolf, dear Isabella. I smell no werewolf taint in you,” she inhales deeply, eyes shutting, “and you do smell absolutely _delicious,_ however," she pauses, her blood-red eyes never wavering from my own, "you are indebted to me. And like I said,” the creature, Alice, grasps my jaw in one hand and turns my head to the side, her lips brushing my throat, “I collect my debts." She bites down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I was having issues with it so I decided to repost the chapter, anyway.
> 
> Is this it? No one knows XD also, I do believe the rating needs to go up for this chapter.
> 
> I have no clue if it is any good, I was just in a mood so I started typing and this stuff fell out, heh, so enjoy if you can.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments and everything, means the world ^-^

There is a sharp pain in my neck and I desperately shove against Alice’s shoulders but she doesn’t move an inch. My other hand tangles into her hair and pulls roughly, hard enough that were she not a monster her hair would have come out by the roots.

There’s an odd pulling sensation before I hear her groan deep in her chest, pushing me harder up against the tree. Her hand that was previously like a vice around my waist is now gently, but firmly, massaging the back of my thigh and moving slowly north. I have to choke back a groan when I feel her tongue swipe hotly across the puncture wounds before she bites me again, her thigh sliding between my own as her hand rests on my ass, massaging it firmly.

When Alice pulls back I’m having a hard time controlling my breathing and I find that my hands that were once trying to push her away had been traitorously pulling her against me. I clear my throat and drop my hands, glancing briefly into Alice’s now pitch-black eyes and trying to ignore the heat and need I feel in my core.

Alice licks the remnants of my blood off of her lips (I try to ignore the spike of arousal I feel) with a satisfied grin, her hand untangling from my hair and trailing down my throat, to my breasts with a purposeful brush of her fingers, before settling gently at my hip. She presses her body against me with a hum, swiping her tongue along the two new marks I have on my neck, making my hips jerk against her thigh without my permission. Her answering chuckle hot against my throat.

“If I had known, dear Isabella, that you tasted even better then you smelled, I would not have wasted time with our conversation from earlier.” I struggle to swallow and clear my throat once more when she scrapes her elongated canines against my throat. “I would have never imagined that someone could taste so… delicious doesn’t do you credit, my dear.” I feel a low growl grumbling up from her chest as she trails her tongue down the line of my throat, inhaling deeply. I’m not entirely sure that she isn’t going to bite me again and this time drain me dry, but I can’t find it in me to care—I’m completely hers to do with as she pleases – but she pulls back, if not a little reluctantly. “I had planned on killing you after I had had my fill but I find myself in a merciful mood so I shall give you a choice: you can die and sate my thirst or you can have the honor of becoming my thrall—to live the rest of your life serving me and only me until the day your short, mortal life ends.” She finishes with a smile and the haze of want completely evaporates. I drop my hands from her and try to move away but her grip turns to steel. “Either way, your debt is repaid.”

“Mercy? This is your idea of mercy?” I choke out in disbelief. “Death or eternal servitude?” She cocks her head and smiles.

“Technically, it won’t be for an eternity. You are only mortal after all.” She hums for a moment before briefly looking me up down. “But it would be until you were no longer useful, that is true, and then I will collect the rest of what you owe me.” I frown at her amused smile, anger coursing through my veins.

“You and your mercy can go back to the depths of hell from which you crawled, monster. I am no one’s slave and I refuse to do your bidding to harm others. You are a demon, a creature born of evil, and I had pledged my life to protecting people from your kind. I will die before serving you or any of your kind!” I bite back teeth bared but Alice only looks disappointed.

“Indeed, pledged your life to those who tried to kill you even though you were not infected. The same people I saved you from if you remember.” She steps aside bringing Elias’s body back into view and a new wave of anger and sadness with it.

“They did not know, they were just doing what was safe.” I lash out angrily and Alice chuckles.

“Perhaps, but they didn’t even wait to see, they were just going to cut you down like the dog they thought you were. In any case,” she moves quickly, pressing me firmly against the tree, my hands pinned in one of her own, and her cool body pressed fully against my own, “are you sure you want to die? I’m a kind master, you will want for nothing and I can bring you such,“ she pauses, lightly sucking on my tender neck and slowly grinding her hips against my own causing heat to flare up once more, “pleasure. The likes of which you have not known.” I let out a shaky breath and look down into her eyes, the vibrant red almost overtaken by black. Curious and not in my right mind, I blurt out hoarsely.

“Why are your eyes like that? They were red when we first met and then they were black and now they are somewhere in between.” The question seems to catch the leech off-guard and allows me to gain some control over myself again, but Alice just hums and continues to slowly rock her hips, making concentrating on her words difficult.

“Hunger,” she purrs out the word, teeth nipping at my ear and my eyes slam shut and I bite my cheek to keep from moaning. “Sustenance or for more…carnal desires, the hungrier we are the darker our eyes get, and I am not above admitting that I desire you. You are almost as potent as your blood is.” I can’t contain the slight groan from escaping my lips and I know that my hips have started to move with hers.

“I will not serve you, I do not wish to.” I say, my voice breathy to my own ears, almost a whimper. Alice’s low chuckle is almost a growl and she pulls back to look into my eyes, only the barest hint of red left.

“Are you sure, pet? Your body betrays your words, I can smell how much you want me. Your body knows what it wants. As I said, you will want for nothing. In every sense. I,” she hooks one of my legs around her waist and I gasp at the added friction, ”can make you,” I feel one of her hands slide down my torso and stop at my leather breeches as she presses kisses up my jaw towards my ear before she whispers. “Scream.” I hadn’t even notice that she had undone my laces before she plunges two fingers inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I have a few ideas of where I may take this. Dunno yet. Ususlly this stuff comes to me when I'm trying to sleep so yay. Enjoy!! *scary music* if you can! >:3
> 
> But thank you for all of the comments and kudoses and everything. Thank you so much!!

“Alice,” a cold, stern voice snaps drawing me out of unconsciousness, “what are you doing? You can’t be bringing her here, she is one of them.” The venom in the new speakers words surprise me and I decide to keep my eyes shut.

“Oh hush, Rosalie, she won’t be a problem.” Alice speaks, shifting me on her shoulders. “Her masters were going to have her executed for being a werewolf and I decided that such delicious blood shouldn’t go to waste.” Alice’s voice drops into a sultry purr and the other vampire, Rosalie, scoffs.

“Great, so not only do we have a Hunter on our hands, we have one tainted with mutt. And did you happen to save her from execution by executing her executioners?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, I wouldn’t have saved her if she had the taint. I know you can smell that she doesn’t have it. But to answer your question, yes I did.” There’s a slight pause and I hear Rosalie shift my way and I hold my breath.

“Indeed, she does not smell of those beasts, but she does smell good. Planning on sharing, Alice, before the Hunters come down on all of us for killing one of their kind?” Rosalie’s voice drops an octave, a low rumbling in her chest and Alice takes a step away form her, her body vibrating.

“No, I don’t. This little Hunter is mine.” Alice’s voice is dangerous. “And they won’t come after us, there is no proof that I or any other vampire was there.”

“Indeed, and do you plan on feeding or making her into a thrall, little Alice?” Rosalie’s voice has gone flat and it sends a chill down my spine.

“I’ve yet to decide,” suddenly I am dropped to the ground and groan when I land awkwardly, “Isabella here will have to wait in my quarters in the meantime.” Alice turns towards me and smiles predatorily. “I knew the moment you were conscious, dear, as did my sister here.” I glance at Rosalie and I fight to swallow past the lump in my throat. Rosalie, like her sister, was stunning as unhappy as I was to admit both of those things. She stood a good two heads taller than Alice with hair the color of wheat in the afternoon sun and it fell down her back in waves. Her lips bright red, only dulled by the color of her eyes. Blood, luminous red eyes that stood out even more because of her hair and fair complexion.

“How lucky, you get to spend time in her quarters and not the dungeons, as is common for all other prisoners.” Rosalie’s eyes shift briefly from me to glare at Alice before flitting back and looking me up and down. She takes a step towards me and it takes all of my willpower to not scramble backwards. She crouches, her nose inches from mine, before leaning forward and inhaling deeply. I slam my eyes shut and pray that she will not bite me like her sister had. Before she can get closer, however, a very low growl halts her movements.

“Rosalie. Enough.” Alice’s voice is low and rough, I open my eyes and find Rosalie staring directly, searchingly at me. I glance over at Alice only to find her lip pulled back and her hands clenched. Rosalie sighs and my eyes snap back to her. She studies me a moment more before pulling away and stepping back and I try to disguise the relieved puff of air that rushes from my chest.

“Relax, dear sister. I’m not going to touch your pet, I have no interest,” I sincerely doubt that when her eyes flick back to mine but the blonde vampiress shrugs and walks away, calling out over her shoulder. “Just make sure you take her to see Carlisle before you lock yourselves away in your quarters.”

Alice’s growling only ceases when Rosalie rounds the corner and is out of sight, but my relief of her absence is short lived when Alice spins and faces me, eyes boring into my own. She takes a couple of quick steps towards me before reaching out and offering a hand to me. Ignoring it completely, I stand on my own and take a step away from her. Smirking, she follows and presses close against me, our fronts almost flush. “So, little Hunter, have you thought about my offer?” I stare dumbly for a moment, my body more focused against where Alice and I touching than her words.

“What?” I choke out, my chest heaving and I can’t tear my eyes from Alice’s. Alice giggles and slowly drags her hands up my body, with the barest hint of pressure. She stops one hand on my breast, the other gently wraps around my throat and my breath catches. Fear and arousal shoot through my body making my knees weak and I stumble forward and into Alice even more. She takes the opportunity to press our lips together before kissing along my jaw and she stands on the balls of her feet to lean up to my ear. My eyes roll into the back of my head when she takes it gently between her teeth before licking the shell.

“Isabella,” her voice is pure sex and I groan into her shoulder my hands pulling at her hips, “will you be mine?” God yes my brain screams at me and when she pulls back I almost agree, but the smirk on her lips pauses me. I shake my head, trying to clear it of Alice’s influence when I realize what she is actually asking. With as much strength as I can muster, I shove at Alice and stumble from her, knees still weak. I feel my lips pull back into snarl and my brain clear.

“No, I won’t become your slave. Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Emotion flits across the vampiress’s face and if I didn’t know any better I would say it was disappointment, but it is quickly replaced by a sultry smile.

“Dear, Isabella, I have. And I would much rather it,” she moves closer towards me and I step back until I hit a wall, “be,” she steps even closer, only an arm’s length away now, “you.” She closes in faster than a blink of an eye and has me pressed solidly against the stone wall, mouth pressed against mine hotly. I groan into the kiss before I remember that this is about my life and I attempt to push her away. She doesn’t budge but pulls away from the kiss.

“Stop, just stop.” I say desperately, all fight leaving me. “Kill me now and get it over with. Let me repay this so called debt and sate your thirst. You gave me the option and said you are kind, prove it. Honor my choice.” I pant, begging and Alice just watches me her, face an unreadable mask. I drop my eyes from hers and whisper, “please.” Alice drops so that she is standing flat and moves back just enough so that there is space between our bodies, but so that she is still close. She ducks her head, eyes catching and searching mine, her face completely expressionless.

“Why?” her voice is flat and I swallow my fear. Unable to look her in the eyes, I turn my head away.

“I don’t want to become some mindless being. A husk moving through life doing only what it is told, having no reason or will to live. Just existing for the sake of existing, not even living.” I glance up at her. “Even all the monsters I’ve hunted were more than just that. So, please, I know that I am at your mercy, I’m just asking, begging, you for this.” The fact that I would be at the mercy of vampires, to do their bidding, spread their evil, doesn’t even factor into my decision.

Alice grabs my chin and forces me to look at her, face still blank. She watches me for a moment before turning abruptly and walking away. “Come.” Is all she says and desperation floods my system. 

“Alice! Please.” She halts mid-stride and glances at me over her shoulder.

“Come, I shall think about your request.” With nothing more she starts moving away again and I scramble after her. Thrall or not, I would do what I could to make her happy so that she may grant me my last request.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have a path I want to follow with this story but eh. I could either make it reaaaaalllly long or just longer (than it already is lol). Haven't decided. Eh. Ah well, I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for all of the kudos-es and comments! You're the best!!!!
> 
> \--Cass

I follow Alice, trying to keep up with her brisk pace. We wind through what seems to be miles of stone hallways, a few torches here and there being our only source of dim lighting. It occurs to me that this castle must be huge if we haven’t reached a single room yet. Lost in thought, I bump into the back of Alice when she stops. She eyes me with a small smirk before turning to face me fully.

“We’ve reached the main chamber. You are about to meet our leader and his mate. You say nothing, unless spoken to. You do nothing unless you are told to do something. Do not look them in the eye.” Alice’s voice is deadly serious and I swallow, managing only to nod. “Great! You do that and you may not die immediately.” With that, she turns and shoves thick, heavy wooden doors open. As we enter the great hall from one of the side doors and what I see is impressive, for any Lord, let alone a coven of vampires. 

The hall is much better lit than the corridors we took to get here. It almost looks warm with all the torches and sconces that line the walls. In the middle hangs great candled chandelier with four smaller chandeliers boxing it. Walls made of stone reaching to a tall ceiling with intricate stone archways. Heavy wooden tables sit intermittently against the walls with suits of armor and statues of heroic looking figures placed up against the walls between them. The walls are adorned with tapestries, paintings, and various weapons. I glance at the roaring fireplace at the far right of the room, the heat coming from it doing nothing to warm the chill I feel from all of the eyes staring at me and it is only now that I realize that the room is deathly silent.

Alice continues walking and I walk as close to her as I can without stepping on her heels, briefly looking at the guests inside the hall. They are all beautiful, otherworldly so, and they all have crimson eyes. I feel all of the blood drain from my face and I step even closer to Alice, dropping my gaze, ignoring all of the penetrating looks.

I take notice of the dark red runner that leads from the main door leading into the hall to the end of the hall where two large thrones sit. Two thrones that have an occupant each. I swallow and try to keep my breathing quiet when Alice continues leading us ever closer, stopping only when we are three strides away. She drops to one knee and I scramble to follow her lead. She stands only when the man orders her to do so. Shuffling closer to her, I do the same.

“Alice, I see you have brought a guest.” I glance at the speaker and his eyes catch mine a moment before I hurriedly look away. “A human guest, a Hunter at that.” His voice holds no hostility, just minor curiosity, and I can feel his gaze burning through my body but I don’t dare look up. “Why?”

“I was hoping to have her as my own, Carlisle.” Alice’s voice is quiet and respectful, nothing like the superior, playful, and at times predatorial tone she had used with me and Rosalie.

“But a Hunter, Alice? You know better.” Carlisle’s voice takes on a tired note and it sounds like he would be pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know… I was just hoping you would make an exception. This time,” Alice pauses, “and for me.” Alice’s voice drops and she ducks her head. Carlisle scoffs softly before humming.

“Indeed, I’m sure you would. Human. Step forward.” It takes me a moment to comprehend what he says but before I can take a step myself Alice nudges me forward and I stumble on shaky legs.

“Sir,” I say without meeting his eyes and he breathes out a chuckle.

“Look at me when spoken to, girl.” I look into his bright red eyes but I can’t hold his gaze for long, my eyes flicking back and forth like a submissive dog’s. “What is your name?”

“I-Isabella, sir.” I say, having to clear my throat.

“Isabella. Alice’s request is quite uncommon. Normally, Hunters are killed without thought and disposed of immediately.” His gaze wanders over to Alice before finding me again.

“How did you two meet?” A gentle, light voice asks and my eyes dart to the left. A caramel colored eyebrow raises and I cough unsure if the question was directed at me.

“Esme—”

“Isabella will answer if you don’t mind, Alice.” Esme says, her voice still gentle but her tone allowing no argument. “Isabella, how did you two meet?”

“I, uh, ma’am, we were—”

“We who, dear?” Esme’s face is blank, but there is something about her that causes me to relax just enough for the lump in my throat to disappear.

“My hunting partner, Elias, and I,” Esme nods and I take a shuddering breath, “we were hunting a pack of werewolves,” I flinch as a wave of hissing and growling erupt behind me, “that had been terrorizing a small village. Our orders were to track them down and eliminate them.”

“And Alice?” Carlisle asks and I glance between him and Esme.

“Well, just as we were finishing up, the alpha showed up. We were able to kill him,” Carlisle tilts his head a bit but says nothing so I continue, “but I had failed to notice that I was injured until after the fight.”

“Show us.” Esme lifts her chin and I stare a moment before Alice hisses my name with a glare. With shaking fingers I lift my tunic and turn so that they can see the wound fully. Esme’s eyes harden and she glares at Alice. “Have you had your wounds seen to?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Alice, at the very least you should have cleaned it out. Especially if you wanted to bring her here to us.” Esme’s voice is hard.

“I know, Esme, I got distracted.”

“We can smell that,” Carlisle’s voice verges on amused and Esme directs her glare towards him, “but we can also smell no lycanthropy in you, Isabella.”

“Elias and Sir Geoffrey didn’t listen when I told them that it was a scratch not a bite,” I say, anger rising, “they said that they couldn’t take any chances, even though I wasn’t showing any signs of being bitten. They decided it was better to kill me then and there in the woods than to wait and see.” I spit the words out and glance at Alice, “but right before Elias could kill me Alice showed up and saved me.” A wave of gratitude towards Alice helps dilute some of the anger I feel towards Sir Geoffrey and the Hunters. “And then she brought me here.”

“Ah, Alice, ever the hero. Never could leave a damsel in distress could you?” Carlisle’s tone is definitely amused now.

“They were going to kill her, Carlisle, for no other reason other than they didn’t want to wait and see if she would turn.” Her voice is angry and Carlisle holds up a hand.

“I’m well aware of the situation, Alice.” His gaze returns to me briefly before moving back. “And what are you wanting to do with the human?”

“I gave her a choice between being a thrall and death.”

“Her choice?”

“Death.”

I was expecting a little more than dead silence, maybe not gasps of shock, but more than the deafening silence that followed Alice’s statement. The only indication that anyone had heard her was the slight raise of Carlisle’s brows. His blood red gaze falls on me once more and I push my hair back nervously, avoiding his eyes. “Death?” His gaze never waivers and I have to make a conscious effort to not wring my hands together.

“She said something about not wanting to do an evil creature’s bidding. That having no mind of her own is no way to live.” Alice’s flippant tone makes anger burn in my stomach and I level a glare at her in time to see her finish rolling her eyes.

“What I said, you obnoxious, conceited leech,” I growl and I can see anger spark in her eyes, “is that living with no mind and reason to live of my own wasn’t living at all. And that even all of the monsters I’ve hunted, the monsters you degrade and hiss at, are more than empty husks doing what they’ve been ordered. I refuse to become your plaything and lose myself for the sake of your amusement!” I glare, my lips curled into a snarl with Alice’s chest grumbling quietly. I refuse to look away from her angry eyes, all of my fear gone replaced by anger. “For all your posturing about how much better vampires are than everyone else, you’re not very honorable. You gave me a choice and now you refuse to accept it because it isn’t the choice you wanted me to make.” I step closer and her lip twitches and her eyes darken. “Don’t pretend to be all high and mighty with me, if you were never going to let me go or grant me peace as you said, then you should have just said so.” Alice steps up, close enough I can feel the growl vibrating from her and opens her mouth to speak.

“Enough. Both of you.” I step away and face Carlisle who is looking at the two of us with interest and amusement. After a moment he sighs, “Alice, if you made the human the offer, you have to honor her choice.”

“Carlisle—” he holds up a hand and Alice is silent.

“The human is right, we are better than that and you’ve done us and all vampires a disservice by acting like a child.” Alice hangs her head and I feel victorious until Carlisle’s focus moves to me. “Isabella. I offer the same choice that Alice gave you. Death or servitude as a thrall? Think carefully because I will grant you what you want.” It doesn’t take me long to make my decision and I step forward, head held high and I look Carlisle in the eye when I answer.

“Death.” My answer echoes in the hall but Carlisle simply nods his head.

“Granted.”

“Carlisle!” Alice’s tone takes a pleading edge and he looks sharply at Alice, but Esme places a hand on his arm.

“Your sentence,” Carlisle stands followed by Esme, there is rustling behind me and a quick glance shows everyone dropped to one knee. I clumsily follow suit and try not to wince when I slam into the stone. “Your sentence,” he repeats, stepping down to me, “shall be carried out in a fortnight. Until then, you shall stay in chambers next to Alice.” I give myself whiplash craning my neck up to look at him so quickly.

“What? No! You said—”

“I said I would grant your request,” Carlisle growls, eyes hard, and I look away, “and I will. At a time of my choosing. In two weeks’ time, you will be brought back before me and the coven and you will be granted death. Maida,” he calls over his shoulder and immediately an older woman appears beside his arm, head bowed respectfully, “show Isabella to her room. Alice, with me.” He leaves, Alice trailing behind him and I refuse to look her way. 

A warm hand on my shoulder shocks me and I jump away, only to find Maida staring at me with empty eyes. My stomach turns when I realize that this woman was what I was refusing to become.

“This way.” Her voice is flat and I slowly get up and follow her lead winding through seemingly endless halls, with dread weighing heavier and heavier on my shoulders with every step I take. Carlisle said he would grant me my death, but I couldn’t help but feel like I was being punished for my decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know whether or not to make this loooong -_____-
> 
> Ah well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!!! Much love you guys, you are the best.

Maida and I finally reach, what appears to be, the living quarters of the castle. At least, one of the wings dedicated to it anyway. We walk almost to the end of the hall when Maida stops and pulls out a key.

“Really?” I ask, one brow raised.

“The masters wish to give everyone their privacy,” I scoff.

“Oh, yeah, of course. It isn’t as if anyone here in the castle could break into any room they pleased.” She frowns but her voice remains flat.

“They would never. The masters are always respectful, especially to guests.” I roll my eyes.

“Guests, sure.”

“If you were anything but, you would be dead or in the dungeon.” Even though I know she is incapable, I swear the look on Maida’s face is amused.

“And where do you sleep, then?” I snap but she just looks at me calmly.

“I have my own quarters, as do all of the servants. Close to our masters, of course.” Surprise stuns me into silence. Part of what we had been taught by the Hunters had been just how ruthless and cruel all monsters were, especially vampires. How they took what they wanted with no regard to others and how human life meant nothing to them. That they were savages, even to their own kind and deserved to be hunted down, to be burned where they stood.

Admittedly, I had seen none of this in Carlisle’s coven. Even I was treated with, if not respect then at the very least, decency. They showed none of the savagery we were told about. They are intelligent and cultured; they are respectful to each other and even more so to their superiors. Thinking about it, they act much better than many of the Hunters and humans I know.

“Isabella?” Maida drags me out of my thoughts and I look up to see her still offering me the key. Blushing I take it. “It is late, is there anything you need? Are you hungry?” Part of me wanted to resist any sort of help and kindness from Maida. She is an extension of the vampires and I don’t want to owe them anything. The other part of me, however, is hungry, cold, and in desperate need for bath. In the end, my pride loses out.

“I would love something to eat,” I sigh and focus on the grain of the wood of the door, “and, Maida, I’m sorry for what I said about your masters.”

“You will come to see that the masters aren’t the monsters everyone makes them out to be.” Her mouth seemingly tilts in a slight smile. “Now, there is a bathing chamber in your room. I will have hot water brought to your so that you may wash while I make you something to eat.” With that, Maida turns and leaves and I watch her go until she turns the corner and is out of sight. Sighing, I push open the surprisingly silent door to my room and gawk.

In the middle of the room sits a large four poster bed stacked high with pillows and draped in green silk, with a matching blanket that looks like it could keep the chill of winter at bay easily. Across from the bed sits a huge fireplace that crackles and pops merrily, bathing the room in a warm, flickering light. Just in front of the fireplace, a table and two chairs that could easily sit two people each, sit on a large, dark-green, plush rug.

I step into the room and make my way to the large window that looks over the forest. All I can see is an endless amount of trees, no light from any nearby villages and I wonder, briefly, how far away I am from any sort of civilization. I glance up at the dark sky and take a moment to appreciate the billions of stars made even brighter by the absence of overbearing moonlight.

Shivering, I step away from the chill emanating from the glass and move towards the door separating my temporary chambers from the wash room. While not as luxurious as the bedroom, it is still nicer than any washroom I have ever been in.

The room is fairly large and the bathing tub, that can comfortably fit four people, sits of to the side and is encased in stone with a step leading up to it. Only a few strides away another, smaller fireplace sits not yet brought to life. Across from the tub sits a smaller, elevated washing basin with a mirror hanging above it. I chuckle to myself and muse why vampires need mirrors if they have no reflection. A knock at my door pulls me from the room and I open the door to find four women with two large buckets each.

“Lady Isabella.” The girl in front dips her head and I move out of her way. They immediately move to the wash room and dump the water. The girl pauses in front of me and dips her head again. “We will be back with more water. Hester will get the fire started and bring more wood up so that you have plenty to see you through the night. My lady.” The title bothers me and I grab the girl by her arm.

“Don’t call me that, Isabella is fine. What shall I call you?” The girl studies me a moment.

“I am Lavinia and I have been tasked with taking care of you while you are here. If you need anything, you need but ask. Maida shall be back soon with some food and to take a look at your wounds. When she leaves, I shall bring you some fresh clothes. Isabella.” She gently pulls away from my grip and I let her go.

I make my way back into the wash room to find Hester, presumably, finishing up stoking the fire. She moves past me with a nod and a flat-toned ‘Isabella’. I nod dumbly back at her, still not sure how to deal with this kind of treatment. This is reserved for nobles, not orphaned-farmer-girl-turned-into-Hunter. We certainly weren’t treated like this at the guild. Shaking my head I move to the tub and see that soap and scented oils have been laid out on the step. I reach out and carefully pick up the soap and one of the oils. I had only used soap on very special occasions when I was younger and almost never at the guild. Oils were a luxury I had never had.

“If you prefer a different scent, I can bring you some.” Lavinia’s dull tone startles me and I nearly drop the oils.

“No!” I clear my throat and empty my hands. “No, this is more than enough. Too much, actually, I can’t accept this.” Lavinia tilts her head.

“Why?” The bluntness of her tone, though not her fault, irks me and I feel my lip twitch.

“Because it is expensive! Oils are hard to come by and even more expensive to buy!”

“You needn’t worry,” she sounds almost bored as she and the other girls behind her move in to pour the water, “Lady Rosalie makes them. The masters pay naught for it.”

“Actually,” a new voice sounds at the door and I turn to see Alice standing there with a smirk, “we sell them. It is amazing what you humans will pay for some scented oil. We just keep some from what she makes.” Alice’s smirk falters and she takes a step forward a downward turn of her lips present. “Is it not to your liking? Lavinia, bring different oils, now.” Without a word, Lavinia turns to leave.

“No, really, Lavinia, don’t.” She stops and glances between Alice and I, obviously unsure who to listen to. Instead, I step towards Alice. “Really, this is more than fine. Much more. The soap alone would be more than enough.” Alice’s uncertainty vanishes and her smirk reappears.

“Nonsense. Esme would have my head if she found out you were treated anything less than a guest. And here at Bluthaven, guests are treated with the utmost respect and they want for nothing!” There is something in her tone that makes me think that she is mocking me, but I just roll my eyes.

“And I’m sure you have guests all of the time.” Lavinia takes this as her cue to leave. “Must be exhausting.”

“We get more visitors than you may think. We are a well-respected coven, after all. And the largest for hundreds of leagues. Not to mention all of the things we host. Now _that_ is exhausting.” Alice rolls her eyes and steps further into the room If only to get out of the way of Lavinia and her girls who have brought more water. “You would think that seeing as we are immortal we would run out of things to talk about, but no. When Carlisle holds his annual huge get-together, all of the ancients come out of the woodwork and stay for _days_. And they do nothing but talk. It is never fun. But,” she pauses and looks me up and down, her smirk turning wolfish, “you are, by far, the most beautiful and delicious guest we have ever had.” I roll my eyes and try to tamp down the heat that rises in my belly at her words and the way her eyes roam over me. I open my mouth to retort when Lavinia cuts in.

“Isabella, your bath is ready and I have laid fresh clothes on your bed. Maida waits outside in your chambers to look over your wounds.” I nod and offer a quiet ‘thank you’ before she takes her leave. I look back at Alice and she is studying me, surprisingly quiet. She slowly steps forward and reaches for my side, but I take a step back and she pulls her hand back like I burned her, her expression is almost hurt.

“Are you in pain?” Her voice is gentle and I shrug.

“Only if I think about it or if I move wrong… which I do more frequently than I’d like.”

“Think or move wrong?” Alice offers a teasing smile before moving her eyes back to my side. “I am sorry, though.”

“For what?” I ask, shock evident in my tone.

“For not looking at it. Esme was right, I should have. Especially since I had no intentions of killing you, I should have taken the time to clean it out and make sure you were okay instead of—”

“Wait, you weren’t going to kill me?” Alice looks at me wide-eyed and stumbles over her words.

“No, well, I had thought about it, you do smell good, but no, when I saw you I didn’t want to kill you.” Anger and disbelief swirl in my gut.

“If you had no intention of killing me, why the hell would you give me the option? Why play with me when this entire time your plan, from the beginning, has been to turn me into a thrall?”

“No, wait that isn’t—”

“I am so sick and tired of your games, leech. I was starting to think that the guild was wrong about you and your kind, but they were right. Your kind have no regard for humanity and I’m _glad_ Carlisle is going to kill me. Better than you doing it, and certainly better than serving you. I only wish he would do it sooner.” My voice had steadily risen until I was shouting, my tirade ending with my chest heaving and anger running through my veins. “Get out. I don’t want to see you anymore. I will spend the remainder of my next two weeks on this earth in my room, or anywhere where you are not!”

“Isabella, please,” Alice’s tone is almost pleading but I don’t care. I feel my lips curl and I take an angry step towards her, not remembering that she could snap my neck in an instant.

“Get. Out.” My voice is low and rough and Alice seems surprised by the venom my words contain. She hesitates for only a moment before turning away, head down.

“As you wish.” She pauses in the doorway but doesn’t turn. “I shall talk to Carlisle about granting your wish before the fortnight is up.” With that, Alice leaves silently and I am left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter if I've ever seen one. Ah well. Hope you like it!

Alice grants my wish of being left alone and I see no one other Lavinia and Maida for three days. It pains me to admit that I somewhat miss Alice’s company. She is really the only familiar (vampiric) face in the castle and the very brief venture I took out of my room proved that she was the only friendly one. The servants stared with empty looks and the vampires varied between hunger and contempt.

Mostly, though, I am incredibly, tear-inducingly, bored. As it turns out, thralls aren’t much in the ways of conversation and even less skilled when it comes to chess. The first few games against Lavinia had stroked my ego, but after her fourth thrashing, it lost its appeal and one can count the stones in their room only so many times before losing themselves to madness.

“Lavinia,” I call out and the girl appears immediately, “what do you guys do around here for fun?”

“My lady?” I sigh and sit up, my side reminding me of my still-healing injury.

“I told you to not call me that. But yes, fun. What do you guys do when you aren’t serving your leech overlords?” Lavinia looks less than impressed but speaks.

“We do nothing. When we are not at the sides of our masters we are either eating or sleeping.”

“Nothing? At all?”

“We do not require the same activities that you do, Isabella. For our purpose is to serve our masters and we get enjoyment from doing so.” She sounds almost sad and I feel bad for this girl. She almost sounds like she misses having things that bring her joy and happiness. I wish I could do something to help her. “However,” I perk up and Lavinia eyes me with an upwards tilt to her lips, “there are parts of the castle that the Lords and Ladies pride themselves on. Lady Esme has the grandest of all gardens, the envy of all the ladies for leagues around. And Lord Carlisle has a large library, filled top to bottom with works of all kinds dating back to even over a thousand years ago.” I sit up with interest.

“Those sound nice, can we visit them?”

“Of course, the grounds are open to everyone. But,” Lavinia smiles, “that would require you to leave your chambers.”

“You’re so funny, you know that? Come on, help me get dressed, and tell me more about the castle.” Lavinia nods and helps me remove my tunic before checking, cleaning, and then rebandaging my side. She moves over to the armoire and starts pulling out a green tunic and dark grey breeches.

“You may find the kennels and the royal stables pleasing as well.” This catches my attention and I pause pulling my shirt over my head.

“You guys have those?”

“Should we not?” She tugs the tunic down and straightens it.

“Well… they’re vampires, why would they need them? They move faster than any horse and hunt better than any pack of dogs could ever dream of.”

“That is true, but we cannot. They are mostly for the servants. For when we need to travel, or to stock the kitchens. Any and all new horses that come to the castle spend a few days at the royal stables to be checked and looked after before moving to their permanent homes. They are also here for any guests, such as yourself. I take it you are interested then?” I had always loved the stables. As a child and even as a Hunter, any free time I had I spent in the stables where I learned as much about the beasts as I could. As a Hunter, we never used dogs, but I remember my Lord’s hounds from before and they were impressive.

“Yeah, that would…. I would love to see them, Lavinia. Thank you.” Lavinia offers me a small smile before retreating to the door and calling out for one of the other maids. There is quiet conversation at the door for a moment before she returns.

“Hester will return with some appropriate footwear for our adventures today, it’ll be just a moment. In the meantime, sit, I shall plait your hair.”

 

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 

Lavinia takes me through countless hallways and doors quietly talking about the castle and the grounds and its history. I listen, interested, because Carlisle and Esme had ruled here much longer than I had thought, and certainly much longer than the guild had thought.

“It wasn’t until recently that Bluthaven has seen peace. Four hundred years ago, this was the site of many great battles. And even longer still since any human has laid claim to it.” Lavinia and I finally reach the great hall and, surprisingly, the doors are open, allowing fresh air and sunlight to filter in.

“Humans once held the castle?” I ask, blinking rapidly against the intense brightness.

“Once. Although back then it was known as Honorable Fortress. Or, at least, that is what the name translated into. But come, we are almost to the kennels.” I follow her down the stone path and take the time to appreciate the grounds now that I am conscious and able to.

The land is surprisingly open. I was expecting high walls and overbearing buildings, anything to keep the sun out. I was also expecting it to be deserted, not to have people milling about shopping and conversing like they weren’t on the land of killers.

The buildings are close together but not cramped, flowers and trees growing here and there. The stone streets are wide and kept clean. Shops are open and welcoming, with their keeps calling out their goods happily. Further off into the distance a large, formidable stone wall stands watch, protecting the town from the outside. Large lookout towers line the wall intermittently.

“Lady Isabella?” Lavinia’s voice pulls me back and I see her standing at a door, faint barking coming from the building. I hurry towards her and offer a quiet apology.

“Do you have everything here?” I ask, gesturing back towards the small section of town that I was able to see.

“We have the essentials. Bakery, blacksmith, mill, inn, and plenty of farmland. Anything we can’t make here, we buy from neighboring cities.”

“What do you trade, how do you sustain yourselves?” I ask and she simply shrugs, heaving the door open and releasing the noise from within.

“We also have some mines, so we sell stone and iron. Lady Rosalie’s soaps and oils are also very popular in large cities and with neighboring kingdoms. Other than that, we are mostly self-sustaining. Our masters make sure that we are all well taken care of.” I step into the building, deafening barking and baying echoing off of the walls.

“And everyone in town is a thrall and knows that they are ruled by vampires?” I ask bewildered but Lavinia shakes her head.

“No, only those in the castle. That,” she levels me with a serious look, “is a well-kept secret.” Nodding at the implication to keep my mouth shut I move past her and stare into the kennels.

They are spacious, each having an opening with a flap leading out of the building, as well as two beds. As I step closer to the cage door, two massive hounds jump, howling and baying. I step back startled but Lavinia steps closer and sticks her hand through the bars. The two massive beasts lick at her fingers eagerly and she chuckles. “All of the dogs are friendly, you needn’t worry.” Tentatively, I step back and stick my fingers into the cage. Almost immediately the smaller of the two breaks away and comes to me. The hound licks at my fingers and I reach for its long ears, admiring the black and brown markings on its body. “That is Remus, he likes you. Unlike his brother Romulus here, he usually takes time to warm up to strangers.” I scratch Remus behind his ears and reach in my other hand to scratch under his chin.

“He is beautiful. As is Romulus. How many hounds do you have?” I pull away and Remus whines but Lavinia moves further down the kennel and I follow.

“Sir Jasper has twenty dogs at all times, sometimes more if he finds a few that he likes from the litters.”

“Jasper?”

“Yes, one of Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme’s children,” Lavinia turns and faces me, “as are Sir Emmett, Lady Rosalie, Sir Edward, and Lady Alice. Sir Jasper is in charge of the kennels. And the dogs love him so. He has two breeding males and four breeding females. The rest of the males have been altered and aer kept with the females in pairs and are used for hunting and, if needed, war.” We move down the row of cages, with all of the dogs happily a coming to the cage doors, none showing signs of aggression.

“They don’t seem like war dogs.”

“Sir Jasper is the best, like with any soldier, they know when there is time for violence. They are war hounds, make no mistake. His best is probably this one.” We stop at the end of the hall the second to last cage houses only one dog inside. One that is bigger than any of the others. Unlike all of the other dogs, he does not greet us at the cage door. Instead he sits, a few paces away, and watches us unwaveringly. “This is Leonidas and Jasper’s own hound. Only he can take Leonidas out; he is the only one the dog will listen to, and one of the very few that can touch him without losing an arm.” The dog continues to watch and I feel uneasy being the focus of his attention. I am saved when Lavinia moves to the kennel next to his.

“This is Cleopatra and Ankhesenamun. Sir Jasper’s prized bitches and no finer ones can be found.” The names of most of these animals are foreign to me and I say as much. “They are people that Sir Jasper has known in his life. On a good day, he will even tell stories of them, if you get the chance, you should ask him.” I shrug and she takes me to see Jasper’s other breeding male, Perseus, and his other two females, Morrigan and Boudica, but one of the females is missing. “Oh, Morrigan must have whelped recently. Sir Jasper takes the pregnant females that are about to whelp into his private chambers. She and the puppies should be back in their own kennel in a few days.”

“What happens with the puppies?” I ask, longing to see them all. Lavinia chuckles.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see them. And Sir Jasper watches them to see if there are any that stand out to him. He keeps any he finds worthy and sells off the others to hunters and neighboring kingdoms, his dogs are well known and highly sought after.”

“He just sells them?”

“Yes,” Lavinia’s tone turns slightly defensive, “but he takes excellent care of all of his dogs and puts more time and energy into them than adults do their children. He loves his dogs more than anything else.” We make our way out of the kennel, slowly so that I can say goodbye to the dogs and if I spend a little extra time with Remus, Lavinia doesn’t say anything.

Exiting the kennel, we make our way towards the back of the castle where there are significantly less buildings. The castle sits atop a small hill and below it stretches farmland that goes on, seemingly forever with only the castle wall and some towers interrupting it. Even past the walls, I can see more farm land. In between the castle and farms sits a decently sized stable that has plenty of pasture. I look for some horses grazing on the grass but see none.

“The blacksmith is out shodding the horses today. They are all in the stables. Come, I shall take you.” With girlish excitement, I follow Lavinia down to the stables.

The stable is open allowing plenty of sunlight and a nice breeze to come through, with each stall leading to its own large pasture. I count twelve stalls in all but only half are filled with one horse outside being held by a groom as the blacksmith fits it for shoes. I step into the barn and the nearest horse, a large bay Clydesdale, nickers a greeting. I can’t help but giggle as I stroke its velvety nose, whiskers tickling my hand as its nose twitches looking for a treat. Finding none, it tosses its head and moves out into its pasture.

“You’ll have to forgive Godwin, he gets like this when it is past mealtime.”

“Who does he belong to?” I ask, resting my arms on the stall door and watching him prance in the pasture, neighing.

“Sir Emmet, but he was a gift from Lady Alice, as all of the family’s horses are. She is in charge of the horses. As a matter of fact, all of the horses here belong to Lady Alice and her family.” Lavinia takes me down the line and introduces me to all of the horses. Rosalie has a black Arabian mare named Estrela, Jasper a tall, dark chestnut gelding that looked built for racing named Sevrin, Edward, funnily enough, has a bay pony ‘Sir Edward doesn’t do horses, but Lady Alice insisted’ named Eddie ‘Sir Edward was less than pleased, but Lady Alice said that the personality similarities were just too much to pass up.’ Both Esme and Carlisle have white horses that are painted with brown and have long, flowing manes and tails and feathers at their feet. While thicker than the other horses, they are not nearly as big as Godwin. “Dante and Beatrice. The two sweetest horses in the entire stables. Lord Carlisle won’t admit it, but he loves Beatrice dearly. Comes by everyday to bring her a carrot and to talk.” I tried to cover up a snort at the thought of tough vampire lord Carlisle babying a horse but the glare Lavinia shoots me indicates I didn’t quite succeed. I open my mouth to ask more about the horses when there is a loud yell and a half-scream that definitely came from a horse.

Lavinia and I both rush out to where the blacksmith, groom, and horse are only to see the blacksmith clutching a bleeding hand, the groom desperately trying to keep ahold of the lead, and a gorgeous dappled grey Andalusian mare. The mare is skittish, whites of her eyes showing, her back feet dancing as she threatens to rear up and paw. The blacksmith swears violently and the mare continues to snort nervously and I can see her ready to bolt as the blacksmith makes his way towards her, hand dripping, worryingly, with blood. One moment, the groom is struggling to hold this beautiful horse and then next he is being pushed aside as Alice grabs the lead, effectively halting the blacksmith’s advance. She whispers soothingly at the mare, reaching a gentle hand up to gently trace the curved bridge of the horse’s nose. The mare quietens, she stills snorts and dances with her back legs, but the threat of bolting or striking is gone. After another minute of gentle whispers and even more gentle touches, the mare relaxes fully. With one final pat, Alice turns and hands the groom the lead.

“Take Vindura back to her stall.” Alice’s voice is quiet yet stern when she speaks to the boy and he wordlessly follows her instructions. The second he and Vindura are out of sight, she whirls around and picks the blacksmith up by his leather apron. “I highly recommend that you find work elsewhere, for you are no longer welcome here. If you are seen here after tomorrow night, you will not be seen again. Have I made myself clear?” The venom and anger in Alice’s words, even though not directed at me, send a shiver down my spine.

“Fine.” The man grunts out his response, no fear on his face, just anger. It is only then that I notice that his eyes are red. I gasp in surprise and it is enough to break Alice’s concentration as her eyes slide to me. She drops the man to his feet with a final ‘leave’ and turns and heads into the stables without another glance in my direction. A gentle clearing of a throat pulls my attention away from Alice.

“He got lucky.” Lavinia says and my jaw falls open.

“How? He was just kicked out! Vampire or not, it can’t be easy to find a new, big enough town to find enough work in to live off of.” Lavinia’s brow creases and she faces me fully.

“Ymir is a skilled blacksmith, he will have no trouble finding work. He is lucky because he was allowed to leave at all. Much like Sir Jasper and his dogs, Lady Alice is fiercely protective of her horses. No one would have been surprised if she had had him executed.”

“For what? He hadn’t done anything! He was the one that was injured.”

“Not yet, anyway, but he was going to. I saw it.” I turn to face Alice who is leaning against the stable door. Anger from our previous conversation boils in my belly and causes my words to come out harsher than intended.

“Oh, you _saw_ it. When nobody else did. That is truly incredible, Alice. You should have just killed him then, because you saw what no one else did and it truly was terrible, I’m sure.” I spit out.

“Isabella.” Lavinia warns me gently but Alice holds up a hand and then waves it, dismissing Lavinia.

“I saw him do it because I can see the actions of people when they decide to do something but before they actually do it.” Alice says and I scoff, not bothering to hide it.

“Oh please, so not only are you a vampire, you are a magical vampire. Oh how the Hunters would laugh.”

“How do you think I was able to save you?”

“I have rotten luck.” I deadpan and Alice rolls her eyes before pushing off of the door and moving towards me.

“No, I was nearby and so I was able to hear the commotion and I could _smell_ ,” she shudders, “the werewolf stench stinking up the place. I came to take care of them but found you had already done so. I left but soon after saw your hunting partner killing you. I saw the speech about you being a werewolf even though I knew you weren’t one. I was able to save you because I saw Geoffrey’s decision to have you killed.” I don’t know what to say. It was strange enough for her to save me, but to save me based off of some sort of vision that she had of me dying? It wasn’t unheard of, though, to see other creatures that were more…special than others of its kind. In fact, they were highly sought after by Hunters, mages, and alchemists alike. All of my anger fizzles out and, unsure of myself or the truth of Alice’s words, I clear my throat and speak up softly.

“What….what did you see Ymir doing?”

“He was angry that Vindura had startled, he cut himself on his hoof knife, pretty badly actually, but he was going to teach her a lesson; she cut him so he would cut her.” Anger flairs through me again but Alice shakes her head. “Ymir has always had a temper and animals are nothing more than tools to him. So, I stopped him and told him to leave.”

“Would you have killed him?” Alice startles at that.

“What?”

“Lavinia said that you normally would have had him executed, is that true?” Alice eyes me for a moment before ducking her head slightly.

“Yes, I would have.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because you are here.” I stare at her, confused.

“Why would that make a difference?”

“Because,” Alice sighs and looks uncomfortable, “I want to prove to you that not all of us are monsters. And those that are should be dealt with without mercy before they can harm us or others.” Alice’s words surprise me. She had repeatedly told me that they, her and her family, were not monsters and Lavinia was showing me that that may be more true than I thought. That Alice actually wasn’t trying to trick me, despite what all of my Hunter training had drilled into me.

The reason vampires are considered dangerous by people is because other than their eyes, you can’t tell them apart from humans. That and the power they wield is beyond dangerous. What they teach us at the guild is that humanoid form and power can be dangerous if the being that has it has no regard for human life. There are plenty of creatures out there that the guild doesn’t hunt because they are considered peaceful and leave humans alone. Vampires are so dangerous because they don’t care about anyone or anything other than themselves. That is why I was so angry at Alice’s toying of me about my life. She didn’t care that it had to do with me, it was about what enjoyment she could get out of it. Between what Lavinia has shown me and what I have seen, maybe the Hunters were wrong. If Alice could be so gentle and caring with Vindura and was willing to save her and then stay an execution in hopes of proving herself to me, then maybe I should be willing to give vampires a chance. I sigh and face Alice fully.

“Alice,” I call out and she looks at me, an unreadable expression masking her face, “can you introduce me to Vindura?” A huge smile breaks out across Alice’s face, her vampire teeth glinting in the bright sunlight and for the first time I don’t mind.


End file.
